generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Description Intelligent, swift, and silent, the Hunter attacks with lethal precision, showcasing a diverse range of tactics and weaponry to take you down. Get too close and you risk getting a knife in the gut, while at a distance you must constantly seek cover or end up riddled with bullets. Weakspots Prototypes don't like a hunting rifle shot to the face, while upgraded versions are more resilient to this. The boxes located between the "shoulders" on the left and right of the head can be shot multiple times, depending the level of armor to kill one in a few sniper shots, soft point rounds are especially effective. Aiming for their fuel tank at the back is also viable, however it is less exposed on Military and FNIX classes. Destroying this gas tank will not always kill the Hunter. An effective strategy to quickly destroy a hunter is to first stun them with EMP, whether with an EMP cell, rocket, or enviornmental hazard, then place an explosive tank underneath them. Running away and detonating this tank will almost certainly kill the Hunter, as most of their weak points are either low to the ground or on their backs. Another strategy, one that is especially useful when fighting a large group of machines, is to target the Hunters' arm-mounted weapons. It takes only a few shots from sniper rifles, or a small burst from assault rifles to knock them off, greatly decreasing the Hunter's combat effectiveness. If you then target any shoulder-mounted weapons, you can make them effectively useless as long as you remain outside of melee range. Abilities Once the Hunter has gotten close to you, it will jump up far into the air, and then slice you with its sharp blade. At longer distances, it will fire at you with its machine gun or other arm-mounted weapon. It is unknown whether it has the capability to track down players, although they often seem to begin traveling in the direction they last saw a target after you have escaped. When a hunter detects you, they will make a howling sound, attracting any other machines in the area, similarly to a Seeker. This sound was likely also used as a weapon of terror during the initial invasion. Military class Hunters are armed with toxic gas grenades, making them even more lethal at a distance and effective at pushing targets out of cover. FNIX-class hunters often come equipped with an explosive flechette gun. It launches a glowing red projectile that sticks to any surface before exploding. This weapon can kill a player in one shot, so it's important to be aware of it's distinctive rapid beeping sound; this is especially important since occasionally Hunters will fire these rounds next to or past your cover. The flechettes can also stick directly onto you so staying mobile is an effective counter to this weapon. Note that both Military and FNIX class hunters equipped with sniper rifles can use them to attack from much farther away than with their other weapons. This means that you may find yourself taking fire from unexpected locations, especially if you've accidentally alerted a roaming group while in combat. To prevent this situation, keep on the move from cover to cover, so that none of these long-range Hunters can flank you. Story I never knew death was a machine. Sure, the behemoth that is the Tank is a more explosive form of death, but this… this was something else. The group was making its way through a dense forest, taking a shortcut in the hopes of reaching shelter before dark. Suddenly, we hear rustling in the leaves. Holding our breaths, we pray that it’s a wild animal. Or heck, even a Runner would be manageable. We’ve gotten quite proficient at taking those dog-like machines down, especially when our team is assembled. But no such luck. What emerged from between the trees was larger than any of us, hunched over, swiftly and silently making a beeline for our group. Aiming one of its hands at us, it opened fire. It was meant to leave the group scattered and confused, leave us unprepared for the next attack. As it charged, the blade on its other arm caught a reflection of the setting sun. This was an apex predator, a natural born Hunter. And it was here to claim us. Worse yet, it was far more clever than we had anticipated: while it had us distracted, fellow machines had flanked us. It was a trap. We dispersed, trying to put any and all cover between us and the machines. They moved with grace, with a lethal intelligence that put them above the others we’d met. All we could do was flee like the prey we were, burrow ourselves under any cover we could find in the hopes it would make us invisible. And somehow, we managed to escape. Luck must have been on our side today. But I have now looked death in the face, and what I saw chilled me to the bones. Gallery References *Official Web Site Category:Machines